User talk:Abbstagirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IOMG/@comment-Abbstagirl-20110405083250 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lotstar (Talk) 08:33, April 5, 2011 Heeellooo... Just dropping by to let you know that if you ever have a random urge to talk about the warrior cats series, come to me :) I am OBSESSED with those books :3 How many have you read? Who's your fave character? Your fellow Warriors-obsessor, SeddieLynxxx Warriors? OMG, you read Warriors? I love that book series! Who is your favorite character? Mine is, and always will be even after four series, Yellowfang! Who's your favorite character? Seddiegirl98 23:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Hey! Hi again! Don't worry, I love Dovewing too (that's her warrior name)! I love HP, also! My favorite character is Snape! Back to Warriors, I have a big crush on Tigerstar! I know he's evil and all, but he's so HOT!!! Who is your least favorite character? Mine's Leafpool. She's such a Mary-Sue! Who's your least favorite character! Seddiegirl98 01:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Hey again! Yeah, I love Dumbledore; he's an amazing character! I don't really care about Harry, I prefer Hermione over him. My favorite couple in Harry Potter is probably LilyXSnape. So sweet! What do you think of Ivypool? I think she's okay, but I just can't relate to her for some reason. I'm definitely gonna read that fanfic. Thanks for the link! I usually like to read BrambleXSquirrel fanfics because they're my favorite couple. Who's yours? My favorite Warriors book? Gosh, that's hard! I can't really pick one because there are so many I like. A lot of the Original Series ones were good, and I loved the Omen of the Stars books, along with a couple New Prophecy. My least favorite is probably the Power of Three. I didn't really like that series because it was kind of pointless. IDK. I actually liked Sunrise; it was the only good book in PoT (along with Eclipse). I just thought it was kind of rushed at the end. And I hate CrowXLeaf also! Feathertail was a way better match for Crowfeather! Leafpool sucks! Who's your least favorite couple? I could care less about Brokenstar; he's just meh with me. I actually love all the evil cats except for Darkstripe (betrayer!), Scourge and Bone. They're so creepy! But I'm in love with Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and a lot of other cats. I actually love Daisy. I think she's caring, sweet, and a really good queen. She's the total opposite of evil Millie! Millie totally neglects Blossomfall! Berrynose can be annoying, I agree, but he can be funny at times. I wouldn't say I *love* him, though. And Firestar is so boring! ThunderClan needs a fresh, new leader! I totally agree! I really like talking to you! It's a lot of fun! Seddiegirl98 03:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Hi again :D I do like LilyXSnape, I wish it turned out that way in the books but then Harry wouldn't have been born and it would probably be called 'Harry Snape' instead lol :) I didn't like Ivypool in the beginning because she was all mean to Dovewing and very agressive but now that she is being nice to Dovewing again and is on the good side I like her. But I agree, I can't relate to her very well. I like BrambleXSquirrel as well but I also like GrayXSilver, CrowXFeather and JayXCinder. My favourite is probably BrambleXSquirrel though, because it isn't forbidden (which is a change) and they just so obviously are in love :) My equal favourite is CloudXBright because they are so cute together and they have been in love since the first Series. I liked them all but the PoT as well. Oh, but I didn't like Twilight or Starlight in the New Prophecy because of LeafXCrow. I just found that PoT was just them walking around being all depressed that they are in a prophecy and then being depressed that Squirrelflight isn't their real mum and then being all depressed because Ashfur threatened to tell then being all depressed because Hollyleaf told their secret and is now probably dead. They just seem to ''always ''be depressed in that series! I did like Sunrise, but it wasn't my favourite book because a lot of the time they were being depressed :) Yeah, it was rushed; like Hollyleaf told the secret then she ran in a cave and (probably) died and then two kits are born and one is in the prophecy. It wasn't a very good ending, I agree. My least favourite couple is most definitely CrowXLeaf, but I don't like DoveXTiger either because it is forbidden and also he broke her heart which is mean. Same, I love all the evil cats (except Darkstripe, Bone etc). I liked Scourge's determination and everything like how he got revenge on Ruby and Sock, but I didn't like his attitude; he was like a cat-psychopath lol :D. My favourite evil cat would have to be Mapleshade, I love how she's all like "Honey" and nice but then at the same time she's really evil. Also, there aren't many she-cat villians and she is a really awesome she-cat villian :) I do agree with you about Daisy, she is kind and everything, but she is a bit selfish. For instance after the badgers and everything all she could think about was the safety of her kits, and she worries too much and she basically just seems to think that her kits are the only important thing in the Clan. Plus, she made Brightheart sad when she was in love with Cloudtail. Yeah, she does neglect Blossomfall actually. Like she is obsessed with Briarlight because she has a broken back and she just ditches every other cat to annoy her by pestering her with impundent questions of "Are you all right?" "Can you breathe?" etc. Yeah, Berrynose can be funny. I liked him when he was a kit and wasn't so full of himself as well. I felt sorry for him when he lost his tail in the fox-trap too. 'Berrystumpytail' lol :D Firestar is such a male Mary-Sue. He's too nice and he just has to stick his nose in to everyone else's problems. Why can't he be like Blackstar? Or Mistystar? Or Onestar? They are awesome. I love ShadowClan, because they don't get dragged in to other Clans' problems, they are loyal, and they annoy Firestar >:) Which is your favourite Clan? I like the Cats in ThunderClan (except the ones I hate listed somewhere above, ie Firestar) but I do like ShadowClan too. But their symbol/emblem thing is weird, it looks like a mad face lol :D. Thanks, I enjoy talking with you too :) Abbstagirl 22:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Abby :) BrambleXSquirrel? Do you think Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight will ever get back together? Seddiegirl98 22:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 I hope so! They are so cute together, if Brambleclaw stopped being such a mouse-brain, he would realize that they still loved each other. He should also consider that Squirrelflight forgave him after the whole Hawkfrost thing, and I think he's just being selfish. Then again, Squirrelflight shouldn't have lied about the kits, so it's a 50/50 chance I think. I hope they do though, it's no fun reading about them walking around giving each other cold stares.